Who'd Have Known
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Almost 7 years after Addison leaves Seattle she meets someone from her past, who is an instant hit with her daughter Ellie. Is there a reason for that or is it just coincidence? Addex. AU 3x22.23
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To anyone who's been waiting for updates on MerAdd's or MerMark's I apologize! I don't know why but I just can't write them at the minute, nothing wants to come out for those pairings!  
****I finished this a couple of weeks ago, don't really know why I didn't post it.**

**Set 7ish years after after an AU 3x22/23. **

_

* * *

_

_Who'd Have Known  
__[1/2]_

_~x~_

"Woah there little missy" Alex said as as young girl ran straight around a corner and into his legs.

"Sorry" she smiled sheepishly.

"And where is your Mommy?" Alex said crouching down to her level.

"Um" the girl said biting her lip a little "I'm supposed to be waiting for her in the locker room"

"She works here?"

"Sometimes" the girl nodded.

"Well, why don't we go and wait in the locker room together, I was just going there now"

"Mommy said I shouldn't talk to strangers"

"Well, my name's Alex, and I work here, I'm sure your Mommy will be very worried if you're running around the hospital when she thinks you're waiting in the locker room for her"

"You're right" the girl sighed "My names Ellie, I'm 6"

"Nice to meet you Ellie" Alex smiled "Come on, let's go" he said standing up and walking with her towards the locker room.

"Hi Mommy" Ellie smiled as they stepped in.

"Oh my god there you are!" the woman exclaimed running towards her and scooping her in her arms "Don't you ever, ever do that to me again young lady, ever"

"I just wanted to…."

"I don't care what you just wanted to do! I told you to wait here for 5 minutes Ellie"

"Sorry Mommy" Ellie said quietly "I know you said I shouldn't talk to strangers but Alex helped me find my way back"

"Thank….you" she stuttered as she came face to face with a stunned Alex.

"Addison" he breathed.

"A..alex" Addison stuttered standing up "Wha...what are you doing here?"

"I transfered for my peds and neonatal fellowship, what, what are you doing here? I thought you worked at a practice or something"

"I do, I use this place for surgeries, I just needed to check in on a patient, I can't believe you're here"

"I can't believe you left without saying goodbye" Alex said quietly.

"Alex" she whispered "You must know why by now"

"Yeah, I know" he said sadly "Look, what, what are you doing now? My shifts over so…."

"We were just heading home for dinner"

"Well maybe, maybe we could go out, all 3 of us, we should catch up Addison I, I missed you" he said quietly.

"Well Friday night is Mommy and Ellie movie night, I still get working Mom's guilt even if I don't work weekends, we order pizza, eat lots of sugar…."

"Alex can come too!" Ellie exclaimed suddenly "Alex you can come right?"

"Well if it's ok with your Mom" Alex said with a small smile.

"Please Mommy" Ellie said looking up at her.

"Follow my car?" said Addison.

"Ok" Alex smiled.

~x~

"Ok, and what do we want on the pizza baby girl?" Addison asked as she lifted Ellie up to sit on the kitchen counter.

"Alex what do you want on the pizza?" Ellie asked.

"Well when I'm at home, I usually have, pepperoni, bacon, sausage and lots of cheese"

"That's my favourite!" Ellie gasped.

"That is her favourite" Addison said with a laugh "Ok, well, I'm gonna order that, do you want a drink or anything?" she asked Alex.

"Water, please" Alex smiled.

"Here" Addison said throwing him a bottle from the refrigerator.

"Thanks" he smiled "Ell, why don't we go and pick a movie"

"Ok!" Ellie said jumping off the counter and running to the living room.

"She's very energetic" Addison smirked "Which is why I don't care that we eat crap every Friday night, me however, I should probably start pilates again because this" she said gesturing to her body "Not what it used to be"

"Oh whatever" Alex said with a laugh "You don't need to do that, you're gorgeous the way you are"

"Thanks" Addison said with a blush, getting a familiar fluttering in her stomach.

"ALEX!" Ellie shouted.

"I better go…." Alex said stepping backwards.

"Right" Addison breathed "I'll be right in" she waited for him to reach Ellie before walking further into the kitchen and dropping her head against the counter "Don't fall for him again" she whispered to herself "Don't be stupid Addison, get a grip, get a grip" she took a breath before standing up again and dialing out for the pizza.

~x~

"Right" Addison said clapping her hands together "It's way past your bedtime missy" she said tickling Ellie a little who was curled up against Alex's body.

"But…."

"No buts" Addison said with a tiny glare "Come on, I don't want you sleeping all day tomorrow"

"Ok" Ellie said with a yawn "Can Alex take me up?"

Addison looked to Alex helplessly.

"Sure" Alex smiled "Come on Ell" he scooped her up in his arms, she let out a loud giggle "Say goodnight to Mommy" he said bending her down a little towards Addison.

"Night Mommy" Ellie giggled.

"Night baby" Addison said kissing her cheek "Sweet dreams"

"Right Ell, where am I going?" Alex asked as he walked her up the stairs, Addison smiled softly and started to clear up the living room.

~x~

"She ok?" Addison asked as Alex walked down the stairs and over to the sofa, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, she's asleep already" Alex smiled "She's a great kid Addison"

"Yeah" Addison whispered "She's pretty perfect"

"Look you can tell me to back off but, who, who's her father? Is he around or…."

"I used a donor" Addison said with a tentative smile "Naomi, my best friend, she runs the practice, she's one of the best fertility specialists in the country, I came out here so she could do the tests and, stuff, and I picked a donor, physicist guy, and, and it worked, I wasn't going to move out here, that wasn't the original plan but they had an empty office and she kept saying it, empty office, great place to raise a child, fresh start, and I had all of that in one hand, and Seattle in the other, and I just couldn't bring myself to go back, I needed to keep moving forward, so I moved, I flew back, packed up, and left, and the only reason I regret it was because I cut everyone out of my life, like Callie, I spoke to her once after I left, and I feel so awful" she said with a slight whisper.

"Hey, it's ok" he said taking her hand and rubbing circles against the skin "She'll understand Addison, she will, she didn't look at me for months" he said with a slight laugh "I'm so sorry Addison" he whispered.

"Look let's, let's just forget it ever happened ok? I think Ellie would kill me if I didn't let her see you again" she said with a small smile "I always knew you'd be great with kids and I'm, I'm so proud of you, for taking on neonatal and peds, I didn't think you'd do it, I thought…."

"I'd follow in the footsteps of the great Mark Sloan" Alex said dryly "Yeah well, a certain red head changed my mind on that"

"Oh did she?" Addison said raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah" Alex smiled "She told me that when you get to see a baby heal and go home, and you imagine the life they're going to live, there's nothing better than that, and it never changes, she was right"

"She sounds like a very wise woman"

"She is" Alex said with a laugh "Right well, I should go, I have work tomorrow so…."

"Yeah, sure" Addison smiled, she stood up and walked him to the door "It, it was good to see you Alex" she said softly.

"It was good to see you too" Alex smiled, he reached in and kissed her cheek softly "Bye Addie" he whispered.

"Goodbye Alex" she smiled, she watched as he climbed into his car and waved him goodbye as he drove away, as she closed her front door she let out a sigh and dropped her head against the door.

"Crap" she whispered.

~x~

**1 month later.**

"Alex!" Ellie shouted running towards him as they met on the Santa Monica pier, Alex scooped her up in his arms as she reached him.

"Hey Ellie girl" he smiled "Hey" he smiled as Addison reached them, kissing her cheek softly.

"Hi" Addison smiled "So, what's the plan?"

"I was thinking we could go on a few rides and then get some food, and then go on the ferris wheel before we go home" Alex smiled.

"Sounds good to me, how about you Ell?" Addison smiled.

"Let's go this way" Ellie said pulling Alex's arm.

~x~

"Ok Ellie girl, what do you want on your hot dog?" Alex asked Ellie.

"Ketchup, but it has to be under the hot dog, not on top"

"She's a little fussy" Addison said with a laugh.

"Well then I guess I am too cuz that's how I like it" Alex smirked "How about you? Can classy ladies like Addison Montgomery eat hot dogs?"

"Shut up" Addison said rolling her eyes "I'll have one with everything please"

"Coming right up" Alex said with a laugh as he walked away.

"So Ell" Addison started "You having fun?"

"Yep" Ellie smiled "I really like Alex Mommy, he's fun"

"Yeah, he is" Addison smiled "I really like him too"

"Mommy, you know Alex from before don't you"

"Yeah I do" Addison said softly "We worked together when Mommy worked in Seattle"

"Why did you leave Seattle if you were friends?"

"It's a long story Ell, I'll tell you when you're a little older"

"Ok" Ellie smiled.

"Here we go" Alex said walking up to them with their hot dogs "M'lady" he smirked passing Addison's to her "And little lady" he said passing Ellie hers, Addison watched as Alex and Ellie ate their food, each bite in sync, every move seemed to be the same, but she shook it off, she shook it off just like she had done over the past month, once they'd finished their food they made their way to the ferris wheel, Ellie sitting in between Alex and Addison, her arms wrapped around Alex, her head resting against him, her eyes slowly closing.

"I think we've worn her out" Alex said with a quiet laugh.

"Yeah" Addison said softly, her fingers running through Ellie's shoulder length red hair.

"Hey, you ok?" Alex said squeezing her hand.

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm, I'm great" she smiled "Thank you for today, she's really taken to you"

"I've really taken to her" Alex said softly "I guess I have a thing for Montgomery women"

"Hmm" she sighed.

"Addison…." Alex started.

"Don't" she said firmly "Don't spoil it, today has been, too good to spoil it with the past, I'm not going to lie and say you didn't hurt me, because you did, but it was almost 7 years ago Alex, let's just, not talk about it ok?"

"Ok" Alex said quietly "Ok" he whispered kissing the top of Ellie's head "Right" he said as the ferris wheel came to a stop, he adjusted Ellie in his arms and climbed out of the carriage, Addison following behind.

"Someone tired?" the woman who operated the wheel asked.

"Yeah" Alex said with a laugh "But at least it shows she had fun"

"She's got Mommy's hair but she's definitely Daddy's girl"

"Yeah, right" Alex said quietly, Addison's head finally connected the dots that had been running around her head, and she knew there was something she needed to do.

"People see what they want to see huh" Alex said with a laugh as they walked towards Addison's car.

"Yeah, they do" she said quietly.

~x~

**2 days later.**

"Nae, can I talk to you?" Addison said as she stepped into her office.

"Sure, what's up?"

Addison walked into the office, closing the door behind her, and sitting down on the sofa, Naomi slowly moved over and sat next to her "What's wrong Addison?" she asked softly.

"I need you to run a DNA test on Ellie"

"What?" Naomi exclaimed.

"I know, I know it's sounds weird" Addison said shakily "But you, you know Alex right? We've been spending all this time together and Ellie really loves him and, and I watch them, I watch them when they're together and, she looks just like him Nae" she sighed "And they're so alike, just their mannerisms, and, and I've been thinking, doing dates in my head and, I slept with him the day before I came out here, the day before I did the insemination, it's possible Naomi, he, he could be her Dad"

"Wow" Naomi breathed "Have, have you told him?"

"I thought maybe he'd figure it out, do the dates but, I guess because I told him I used a donor he didn't even think about it, I don't, I don't want to tell him until I know"

"We're gonna need a sample from him Addie"

"He fell asleep on my sofa" Addison said pulling a plastic bag which held a swab.

"I don't know if I feel so good about this Addison" Naomi sighed.

"Please Nae, I don't want to tell him unless I'm certain"

"Ok, ok I'll do it" Naomi said taking the swab "It'll take 3 days probably, you know the drill"

"I'd do it myself but, look at that" Addison said holding out her hand which was shaking.

"Right" Naomi said with a laugh "It'll be ok Addie" she said softly.

"Yeah, I really hope so"

~x~

**4 days later.**

"Hey" Alex smiled as Addison opened her front door "Is she ready?"

"Ellie isn't here, I lied" Addison said quietly "I don't need you to take her today, I need, I need to talk to you"

"You didn't have to lie to get me here" Alex said with a slight laugh "Is everything ok? You look a little pale"

"We just, we, we need to talk" Addison said walking towards the sofas, they sat down next to each other, Alex looking at Addison worriedly.

"Addie" he said placing a soft hand on her knee "You know you can tell me anything"

"You, you know I said Ellie's father was a sperm donor, physicist guy"

"Right" Alex nodded.

"Right" Addison breathed "You see, the thing is, right, think, think about her age"

"Right, she's 6" Alex said slowly "Her birthday is April 2nd"

"Ok, take off 9 months"

"So that's like, July"

"Right, and what, what happened in that July Alex? Something very, significant"

"You left in July, after we, after we did the thing"

"We did the thing" Addison nodded "We did the thing then I came out here, I came out here and I used a donor to get pregnant because I thought, the man thing obviously wasn't working so I'd just have to have my dream without one, so I chose physicist guys sperm and, I did the process and, I got pregnant, but the thing is, I've, I've been watching you, with Ellie, and something just dawned on me, you're just so alike and, I thought about the dates and, and it all works out that, that there's a possibility that…."

"I could be her Dad" Alex whispered "Oh my god Addison, so what, what do we do?"

"Don't be mad but, I took a swab from you when you fell asleep on the sofa and, I got Naomi to run a DNA test for me and, these are the results" she said passing him a piece of paper.

"Oh my god" Alex said as he read then "Oh my god she's, she's, she's my daughter"

"Yeah" Addison whispered tearfully "Alex if I'd have known, if I'd have, I would've have called you, I really would have"

"I know" he nodded "I know I, this is just, unbelievable"

"Yeah" Addison said with a slight laugh, Alex suddenly pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, quiet sobs started to escape her.

"Hey, hey it's ok" he whispered against her hair "It's ok, it's not your fault, you didn't know Addie, you didn't know, that isn't your fault"

"You've missed out on so much" Addison mumbled against his chest "I'm so sorry"

"What did I just say Addison? This isn't your fault, it isn't, and yes, I've missed out on a lot, but there is so much more to come Addison, so much more"

"Do you, do you even want to, to be her Dad?" she said looking up at him "Because it's ok if you don't, we don't have to tell her"

"Of course I want to be her Dad" Alex said softly "I want to tell her as soon as we can, I fell in love with that kid the minute I met her Addie, she is just so perfect, and so beautiful, and if it's anyones fault, me missing out on all this, it's mine, because if I hadn't have let you down, we'd probably still be together, at least I hope we would"

"Alex" Addison said shakily.

"I loved you so much Addie" Alex said quietly "And I pushed you away because I was scared of that, I was so scared to be in love, because I'd never felt that way before, and I should have come after you, I know that, but the time just kept ticking by and I figured you would've moved on and I was just, too late so, I didn't come but, god Addison, I wish I did, because I've never stopped loving you, I don't think I ever will, and you can tell me to get lost, and you can tell me it's too late but, I want another chance Addison, I want us to be together, as a family, if, if you want that"

Addison moved forward and pressed their lips firmly together, their mouths moved in sync, tongues touching, a quiet moan coming from the back of her throat.

"I love you too" she whispered against his mouth "I have never stopped loving you, and I never will stop loving you and, I couldn't ask for a better father for my daughter, for our daughter"

"Speaking of our daughter, if she isn't here, where is she?"

"She's next door, Maya's home from college and she's staying with Sam so, they're just catching up, let's go and get her" Addison breathed, she stood up and brushed herself down a little, wiping the tears from her cheeks, she held her hand out which Alex took and led them out to the deck.

"Hey girls" Addison smiled leaning over the wall "Ellie Mommy needs to talk to you for a little while, can you go inside with Alex please"

"But…."

"It's important Ellie" Addison sighed.

"Ok" Ellie said moving over the wall.

"I'll see you later Ell" Maya smiled "Who's the guy?" Maya mumbled to Addison, Addison waited for Alex to take Ellie inside before speaking "He's an old friend from Seattle, he transfered out here a couple of months ago, and, me and him we, we slept together the day before I came out here, and the day I got here I…."

"Had Mom get you pregnant" Maya finished "Oh my god it, no, is he?"

"Yeah" Addison said shakily "I've been watching them together and, it just clicked, so I ran a DNA test and well, he's her father, and we're, going to give it a shot, as a family, a proper family"

"Well it's about time you got laid" Maya said with a laugh.

"Maya!" Addison exclaimed.

"What? It's true" Maya laughed "Go on, go tell Ellie the news, I'll speak to you later"

"Bye Maya" Addison waved as she backed into her house, Alex sat on the sofa with Ellie on his lap, her back against the arm, a book resting on her lap.

"Hey" she smiled moving to sit next to them "Let's put this down for a second" she said taking the book and putting it on the coffee table "Ellie, me and Alex, we need to tell you something"

"Um, ok" Ellie smiled "What's wrong Mommy?"

"Do you remember me telling you that Aunty Nae helps Mommy's get babies, so Mommy's don't need Daddy's"

"Yeah" Ellie nodded.

"Well, when Mommy needed Aunty Nae to get her a baby without a Daddy Mommy didn't know that a Daddy had already given her what she needed to get a baby, which means Ell, that you do have a Daddy after all"

"I do? I have a Daddy"

"You have a Daddy" Addison smiled "You wanna know who that is?"

"Yes please Mommy" Ellie grinned "I always wanted a Daddy, just like all the other kids at school"

"I know sweetie" Addison said squeezing her hand "Ellie, Alex is your Daddy"

"Really?" Ellie said with wide eyes, her head switching from looking at Addison and then Alex.

"Really" Alex smiled "I'm your Daddy Ell"

Ellie wrapped her arms tightly around him "I really wished you'd be my Daddy" she whispered "I really wished, really hard, I really wished you'd be my Daddy"

"I wished I was your Daddy too baby girl" he whispered back "I love you so much Ellie, so much, and I love your Mommy, so, we're going to be a family ok? A proper family, me, you and Mommy"

"Are, are you going to live here now? With me and Mommy? Cuz most Mommy's and Daddy's live together, unless they're mad at each other like Amy's Mommy and Daddy"

"Well, I don't know Ell" Alex said glancing at Addison briefly.

"I think we could make room for him don't you Ellie?" Addison smiled.

"Well, I think you'll need to throw away some of your clothes Mommy" Ellie said with a laugh.

"Oh really?" Addison laughed "I'll see what I can do"

"Can I go and tell Maya I have a Daddy?"

"Go on then" Alex said with a laugh.

"I love you Daddy" Ellie said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too baby girl" Alex smiled.

"Bye" Ellie said running out.

"Well" Addison breathed moving into Alex's arms "That went well"

"Yeah" Alex said softly.

"You wished your were her Daddy?"

"Yeah, a little" Alex said quietly "I wanted us to be a family I just, didn't know how to tell you that, I didn't want to ruin what we already had, did you know that she, that she wished I was her Daddy?"

"No" Addison said quietly "But I guess I should've seen it coming, she's never got attached to someone as quickly as she did with you, and the only guys in her life are Sam, Pete, Cooper and Dell, and she loves them, she does, but she's always wanted a Dad, always"

"Well I'm here now" Alex said kissing her softly "I'm here" he whispered "I love you"

"I love you too" Addison smiled.

_~x~_

_[2/2] to follow…._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, I know, it has been a shockingly long time since I updated this (Over a year. That is possibly a record for me =/) but the final part is finally here. I'm not completely happy with it but hey, it's done right? Forgive me? **

**Also, I just posted 2 new Addex fanvids on youtube, check them out please! My username is **_**kellylouiseyeahx**_**:)**

* * *

_Who'd Have Known  
__[2/2]_

_~x~_

**4 months later.  
**"Morning Ell" Alex smiled as Ellie tiredly made her way down the stairs.

"Morning Daddy" she yawned "Where's Mommy?"

"She's just in the shower, what do you want for breakfast baby girl?"

"Lucky Charms pretty please" Ellie grinned as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Lucky Charms" Alex said grabbing the box and pouring some out into a bowl, he took the milk from the fridge and poured some in, he took the bowl over to the table and placed it in front of her, Ellie took a spoon from him and started to eat.

"So Ell" he said sitting in front of her "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Erm, there was a really pretty dress I saw when Mommy and me went shopping but Mommy said we'd already bought a lot, but I really liked the dress Daddy"

"Ok, anything else?"

"I want you to ask Mommy to marry you" Ellie said simply.

"You want me to ask Mommy to marry me?" Alex said slowly.

"Yep" Ellie nodded "I want you to have a wedding so Mommy can wear a white dress, and I can be a bridesmaid, cuz I've never been a bridesmaid before and Amy from school was a bridesmaid for her Aunt and she wore a very pretty dress, and when you get married it means Mommy has your last name, and I think she should have your last name cuz I'm gonna have it right?"

"Yeah, hopefully, so when do you want me to ask her?"

"On my birthday next week" Ellie smiled "Can we go and get a ring, a really really pretty one"

"Yeah, we will, soon" Alex smiled "But don't tell Mommy, it has to be a surprise ok?"

"Ok" Ellie smiled.

"What has to be a surprise?" Addison asked as she walked towards them.

"Nothing" Alex and Ellie both replied quickly.

"You two are up to something" Addison said curiously, Alex and Ellie just looked to each other and smiled.

~x~

**1 week later.**

"So Ell, did you get everything you wanted for your birthday?" Naomi asked as herself, Sam, Maya, Cooper, Charlotte, Violet, Pete, Betsey and Dell all sat in Addison and Alex's living room after a full day of Ellie's birthday party.

"No" Ellie said shaking her head "Daddy forgot my last present"

"I didn't forget, I just haven't given it to you yet" Alex smiled.

"You got her another present?" Addison muttered.

"I'll be right back" Alex said disappearing into the kitchen, he came back and got onto his knee in front of Addison.

"Oh my god" all the girls seemed to whisper.

"Alex" Addison said shakily "What are you doing?"

"Last week, I asked Ellie what she wanted for her birthday, and she said she wanted a dress, that dress" he said pointing to the dress Ellie was wearing "I asked her if she wanted anything else, and she said she wanted me, to do exactly what I'm doing now, so last week after school one day, we went out, and we bought this" he said showing her a white gold engagement ring, 2 small diamonds surrounding a larger one "Addison Montgomery, when I met you, when I met the real you, the beautiful, kind, smart, funny you, I fell in love, I fell in love with the real you, with Addison Forbes Montgomery, and it scared the hell out of me, because the way I felt about you, I'd never felt that before, and then someone told me that you wanted the life, the barbecues and catch life, and it freaked me out, it freaked me out and I pushed you away, and you came here, and because of my mistake I have missed out on nearly 7 years of my daughters life, and over 7 years of our life together, I never stopped loving you Addie, and I never will, and seeing you again was like, like filling this empty space that I had from the minute you left, and I'm not just asking this because Ell wants me too, I'm asking you this because I _love you_ Addison, with all my heart, Addie, will you marry me?"

"Yes" Addison whispered tearfully "Yes" she said throwing herself into his arms "Yes" she said kissing him.

"I love you" he whispered against her mouth.

"I love you too" she whispered back.

~x~

**1 month later.**

"Hey!" Meredith smiled as she opened the front door of her house to see Alex stood there "How are you?" she said hugging him "Come in, come in" she said ushering him in "You look good Alex"

"Thanks" he said with a laugh "You too, did you get everyone here?"

"Yeah" Meredith smiled "Derek, Mark, George, the Chief and Owen are out in the garden arguing over the barbeque, Callie, Izzie, Cristina and Bailey are in the living room"

"Right" he breathed "Well, can you get them all outside?"

"What's going on?" Meredith asked curiously.

"Just do it Mer" he smirked "The kids still at school?"

"Yeah, we're sending the men out to get them later"

"Ok" he smiled "Now go" he said ushering her away.

"Going" she said with a laugh, Alex turned to his car and waved at Addison, he walked them through to the back of the Shepherd house, built 5 years previous, he stood them at the back door and walked outside.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hey!" everyone smiled back.

"So, what's going on Karev?" Mark asked.

"I have a surprise" he said with a smile, he opened the back door and led Addison and Ellie out "Surprise" Addison said sheepishly.

"Oh. My. God." everyone said slowly.

"Mommy" Ellie whispered "They're staring"

"It's cuz you're so beautiful Ell" Alex smiled.

"Wha...what...what...what the hell is going on?" Callie exclaimed "Addison you, you just leave and now, now you're here with, Karev and, a kid and, what the, what's going on?"

"I know I just left" Addison sighed "And I'm sorry for that, I really am, I regret not saying goodbye properly, and losing touch, but I was scared, petrified, everything was just happening at once and, I was an idiot"

"Yeah, you were" Bailey said firmly "I was so worried about you"

"I know" she breathed "And I'm sorry, I, I went to LA on the intention of using a donor to get pregnant, which I did, or at least I thought I did, and Naomi had an empty office and she offered it to me and I was just so, panicked that I took it, and then I was peeing on a stick and, giving birth and, then I got this little one, Ellie, and she is, my world, and then she's 6 and a half and life is just, life, and then we find Alex at the hospital, and she took to him straight away didn't you Ell"

"Yep, he's my favourite boy in the world and I hate boys" she nodded.

"Thanks Ell" Alex said with a laugh.

"Anyway" Addison started "We spent a month all going out together, having fun, getting to know each other again, and, I watched, I did a lot of watching, the way these two were together, their mannerisms, the things they liked and didn't like, the color of their eyes, everything, and it just clicked, because for those of you who don't know, which is a lot of you, the day before I went to LA to use a donor, me and Alex we, we did the thing Mommy's do so Daddy's give them babies" she said with a small smirk.

"And then I screwed it up" Alex said sadly "I said some, hurtful things, and the next thing I know she's in LA, and I should have gone after her, I was in love with her, and I should have gone after her, but I didn't, and I hate that I didn't, because when all these things clicked in Addison's head she knew, what we now know to be true, that I could most likely be Ellie's real father, so she ran our DNA and, her feeling was right" he smiled "So, guys, meet Ellie Maya Montgomery-Karev, 7 years and one month old, our daughter"

"Someone say something" Addison said as everyone remained quiet.

"I…." Meredith started "I uh, so um, are you guys, together?"

"We're engaged as of last month" Alex smiled "For her birthday Ellie wanted me to propose, and I was always planning on doing it eventually so, I did, and she said yes so, yeah, we're together, we've got this great house on the beach, we had Ellie's name changed a couple of weeks ago and the birth certificate so, it's all official, apart from the wedding thing, which is why we're here"

"I know I've made mistakes, and I know I should've told you all, and you have every right to hate me" Addison said tearfully "But I really really want you there, when we set a date, I want you all there, I want Ellie to know you, but all I really want is, for you to forgive me"

"Oh Addie come here" Callie said walking over to her and pulling her into a hug "You should've called me" she whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry" Addison sighed "I missed you so much Cal, and I know it's all my fault"

"Well we could've all tried harder too, I should've come out there to find you"

"Can we start again?" Addison said with a sniffle.

"Of course we can" Callie said softly "My kids need to meet their Aunt Addie don't they"

"Yeah" Addison said with a laugh "Chelsea's 6 and Harry's 4 right?"

"Right" Callie smiled "I'm impressed Karev, you've taught her well"

"I tried" Alex smirked.

"Hey Ellie" Callie said crouching down to her level "I'm your Aunt Callie, it's nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too" Ellie said with a sweet smile.

"You should've told us" Izzie said hugging Alex tightly.

"I know" he sighed "I just needed some time to wrap my head around it, get used to being a Dad, and it's, it's the best thing that's ever happened to me Iz" he said with a content sigh.

"I'm proud of you, y'know, for not freaking out and running" Izzie said with a slight laugh.

"I'm proud of me too" Alex laughed.

"Addison" the Chief said softly as he approached Addison.

"Richard" she said with a tentative smile "I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for" he said giving her a hug "I miss you"

"I miss you too" Addison sighed "Ell, meet your Grandpa Richard"

"Hi" Ellie smiled.

"Hello there Ellie, you are as beautiful as your mother" he smiled.

"Daddy says that" Ellie said with a grin.

"Your Daddy's right" Richard smiled "Is he treating you well? Both of you?" he asked Addison.

"He's amazing" Addison said with a smile "He's so amazing, the way he's taken to being her Dad, from the minute he met her she loved him, he's been my rock"

"That ever changes, you give me a call" he said squeezing her hand.

"I will, and I, I was thinking, the Captain, my Dad, I haven't spoken to him in, almost 10 years and, it sounds harsh but, he means nothing to me anymore, but you, you're more of father than he ever was, so, I was thinking that maybe you'd, walk me down the aisle?"

"Addie, I'd be honored" Richard said kissing her cheek.

"You would?"

"Of course I would" he said softly.

"Thank you" she said hugging him again.

"And you" Richard said moving to Alex "Don't you dare think about hurting them"

"I wouldn't dream of it Sir" Alex said quietly "They're the best thing that ever happened to me"

"Well alright then"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Addison Forbes Montgomery" Mark smirked as himself and Derek walked towards her "We're really mad at you, you get that right?"

"Yeah" Addison said shakily "I'm sorry"

"Oh come here" Mark said pulling her into a hug "You look good Addie"

"Thank you" she said with a small smile "You guys don't look too bad yourselves, y'know, for old men"

"We're the same age" Derek said with a laugh.

"I'm 39" Addison said with a slight glare.

"You're 46" Mark smirked.

"Shut up" she said hitting him on the arm "Ell sweetie, how old do we say Mommy is when someone asks?"

"39" Ellie beamed "But she's really 46, she just doesn't want to sound old cuz Daddy's only 37"

"Oh god" Addison muttered.

"Busted" Derek smirked.

"You" Addison said tickling Ellie a little and scooping her up "You're a traitor"

"Sorry Mommy" Ellie giggled.

~x~

"She really is beautiful Addison" Bailey said softly as herself, Addison, Callie, Izzie, Cristina and Meredith all sat at one of the tables they'd set out in the garden, watching as all of the men had a water fight with all of the kids.

"Yeah" Addison smiled "She's, the best thing that's ever happened to me, well, and Alex"

"I totally called it" Callie laughed.

"I know" Addison smirked "God if I'd have known, he wouldn't have missed out on so much, but then I guess it's my own stupid fault for running off and picking out some donor the day after I slept with him, I should've just, I should've waited, but I was all set on doing it on my own and, getting a fresh start, I hate that he's missed it all"

"She's only 7 Addison" Meredith said softly "Anything that happened in the first few years, she won't remember, not really, she'll remember what's important"

"I know" Addison said quietly "I'm so sorry for just leaving, I was just, a crazy neurotic mess"

"Hey, we've all been there" Izzie said softly.

"Yeah, have you met us?" Cristina laughed.

"Let's just, spend the next few days catching up, getting to know Ellie" Izzie smiled "Everything will be back to, whatever kind of normal we can find before you know it"

"I hope so" Addison smiled.

"Do you know when you want the wedding?" Bailey asked.

"We were thinking maybe in August, I know that's only a couple of months away but we only want something simple, out on the beach maybe, just you guys and our LA friends, and that's it" Addison said with a small smile "Ellie's determined to get me to have this big white wedding but it's not happening" she laughed.

"Oh" Izzie pouted "Why not?"

"Because I did that before and it didn't go so well" Addison laughed "And me and Alex we're, we're not a big white wedding kind of couple, a wedding out on the beach is perfect for us, and I can't wait, it's been, a long time coming" she said looking over to Alex with a soft smile, he caught her eye and sent a big smile back.

~x~

**3 months later.**

"Dad dance with me!" Ellie said tugging on Alex's shirt as he danced with Addison on their deck at their wedding reception "Come on Dad, you and Mom have been dancing together all night"

"Well who's your Mom gonna dance with?"

"I think I'll sit this one out" Addison said with a small smile "But first, come here baby girl" she said crouching down so she could hug her "You have been the best maid of honor in the world, I couldn't have gotten through this wedding without you"

"You could" Ellie beamed "Cuz you and Dad were meant to get married Mom"

"But I never would've married him if you weren't there" Addison smiled "Now, do you promise to be a good girl for Aunty Nae while we're gone"

"Promise, if you promise to call me"

"Promise" Addison smiled "Have a good dance with your Dad honey" she whispered as she kissed her forehead, she stood and kissed Alex and moved to sit down at one of the tables, watching as Alex lifted Ellie and swung her around so she squealed.

"You ok Addie?" Naomi asked as she sat down next to her.

"Yeah" Addison smiled "Today has just been, perfect"

"It's been beautiful" Naomi smiled softly "I know you still get upset that he wasn't around Addie but, you can let it go, you're married now, Ellie is, the happiest I have ever seen her, you're the happiest I've ever seen you, so just enjoy it, forget the past"

"I know" Addison sighed "I will"

"And don't spend the whole of your honeymoon worrying about Ell" Naomi chuckled "We'll be fine, she's already started planning what we're gonna do, you enjoy the week alone with your very hot husband"

"Oh, I will" Addison laughed lightly.

_The End._


End file.
